euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirayuki Ayashi
"I am simply myself." Shirayuki Ayashi was a mage and member of the Ayashi family. Although referred to as a human, there are conflicting reports that she is of mixed blood, which raised questions and speculations regarding her true lineage, and some even say that she was bred specifically to become a Strategic-Class Mage in case of the event the clan would lose their first one, whose existence remains a closely-guarded secret from most people except the Betoric government and it's military. Biography Early Life Much like Shinkiro, Shirayuki was expected to be one of the most powerful members of her main clan, and was to be groomed to be such. However, due to not being a full-blooded member of the clan, she created controversy within the clan, some seeing her as the seed of the much-needed change for the family, while others seeing her as the "invisible threat" that could destroy the whole clan itself. Regardless of what others thought of her, Shirayuki worked hard to gain her power and status. She also studied with Clan Heimdiall for some time, which explains her ability with water and its related elements. Upon her return to the Ayashi Ancestral Temple, she met with one of her full-blooded brothers for the first time, seeing that the latter was troubled and conflicted. Despite not knowing him at all, but sharing similarities on how they were raised, Shirayuki decided to help her brother throughout their trials, and it did not take long for the latter to return the favor as well, and the two became very close to each other. After finishing their trials, Shirayuki became an accomplished mage for Clan Ayashi, and undertook a 1-year journey on her own somewhere in Kyrsides before returning to her homeland to prepare for the confrontation against Odyss. Oath After the destructive battles that resulted in her brother's disappearance into Bismuth and devastation of a large portion of northern Betoriv, Shirayuki soon learned that her brother had been mostly demonized by the general public of Betoriv, and merely all of her clan's Elders, in addition to having discovered that she began suffering from an unknown affliction which gradually consumed her. This sent her into a state of crippling depression, and made her isolate herself for long periods of time, refusing to talk to anyone and refraining from appearing in public, except in the case of self-sustenance. Consumed by guilt of failing her brother, Shirayuki became more and more distant of her clan and soon began living in an inn, while searching and doing work as a licenced mercenary for a steady supply of income. Her luck took a turn when she ended up surrounded by two magic-devouring drakes during a high-risk contract at Highplain Hills, but was fortunately saved by another individual named Felicia Aesion, who came into the hills in search of rare apothecary supplies. After fighting off the Drakes, Shirayuki thanked her savior, and soon retreated with her to Vidan to rest, where they met with the other two matriarchs of Clan Aesion on a business arrangement with the local military. While resting at the city, Felicia asked the Ayashi concerning her status and increasingly-frequent absence from the public eye. After Shirayuki explained her story, the Aesion matriarchs tried to bolster her confidence by telling her to continue living on and keep on fighting for what she believed was right, regardless of what others say about her actions, that the only true person that can judge one is themselves, as well as reciting the line of the famous Zero King. These simple words were enough to make Shirayuki strengthen her resolve, and decided to take steps in securing her journey to find her lost brother. After making rigorous preparations, Shirayuki left Betoriv and explored the lands outside her own home in search for the person she truly cared for. After what seemed to be endless searching in the guise of an adventurer in the foreign lands after Betoriv, Shirayuki finally found Masayoshi in the hidden Dryad settlement of the Beastmaster's Village in southern Kyrsides. As she asked her brother on how he ended up in the village, with her brother noting that he didn't remember anything aside wandering around the wilderness aimlessly until he was found and accepted by the village, and that he only remembered "Nohr" as his name. Shirayuki deduced that Masayoshi had lost his memories somehow, which she later confirms after a private discussion with her brother's King Servant, Aiofe, as well as the Village's Chief. Although saddened by how her brother failed to remember her, she decided to take him back nonetheless to his original homeland and safeguard him until he regained his memories and allow him to lead his own life. Before she left with her brother, she thanked the village for taking good care of her brother, despite not knowing who he really was. Betoriv Returning to their homeland, Shirayuki pre-emptively prepared and gave Nohr a cover identity to allow him to enter his homeland without alerting her clan of his presence, especially the Elders, who still remembered Masayoshi's actions in the past, and sought to have him killed should he be found alive. With the new cover identity, Shirayuki returned with her brother back to Azureridge, where she introduced him to her apprentice, Risa, before a certain Aesion whom she considered as a friend. For the time being, Shirayuki aided Nohr in reintegrating into society. Personality and Traits "She's quite unusual yet pure for a member of her birth-clan, even if half-blooded. But whether or not she'll be able to bring change for her family, for good or ill, remains to be seen." - Felicia Aesion Unlike so many within Clan Ayashi, Shirayuki is known to be a bright one, being open-minded and kind, and is said to be the 'light of the dark' of the clan, but is also conjectured that she has darkness within her, and that she is a good balance of light and dark. However, when her closest loved ones are threatened, she is not known for her hesitation to doing what she believes is right. Shirayuki is also a capable cook, and was fond of creating intricate meals, without sacrificing taste or nutrition. She was also fond of making cold drinks, and disliked any meal or drink that was bitter in taste, as well as hot climates and being exposed to sunlight. She also liked reading when she had the time, and spending the rest relaxing and enjoying the finer sides of life. Powers and Abilities Shirayuki possesses Vitakinetic Circuits that is 4 or more, and a Void Crest in her, which enables her to use low-tier Void abilities with no drain in her mana reserves. Due to her time with Clan Heimdiall, she is highly capable of using Hydrokinesis, which is in fact her main magical form. Despite being of Clan Ayashi, it is notable that Shirayuki doesn't use Void magic very frequently, and appears to focus more on water and ice based spells. Concerning her physical abilities, Shirayuki is also capable of using a blade (notably a chokuto), precise footwork, and adept athletics. Using her magical abilities and strengths in conjunction with her physical training, Shirayuki was considered a formidable combatant. Weapons and Equipment In her appearances, Shirayuki is seen to have a tome with her at times. Whether or not this is her Grimoire in book form remains a mystery. As a member of the Ayashi family, it is strange that Shirayuki wears light-colored clothing. Being an Ayashi Clan member and trained to use a sword, Shirayuki possesses a chokuto, the Byakuhime Kamiyuki. This is stored as a silver hairpin adorned with sapphires in her hair, but its true form is a silver hilted sword with a transparent crystal blade that seems to be made of ice. Shirayuki's sword is retrieved by pulling out her hairpin and wielding it like a blade, and it possesses power over ice, allowing it to fire slicing waves of cold and release blasts of ice. The true power of the blade is not known, but it is a spirit weapon. Byakuhime Kamiyuki possesses the following techniques: * Kessho Moyasu (Crystal Burn) - Byakuhime releases a spear of fast travelling cold air that freezes on contact, causing horrific frostbite to anything that it hits. Travels as a cone shaped comet like blast that flies very fast. Piercing * Kori no Hiryu (Flying Ice Dragon) - Requires the wielder to be in the air, Byakuhime crystallizes an ice dragon that slams into the opponent and devours them, causing a powerful freezing explosion and intense ice damage * Tetaiken (Stagnation Sword) - Byakuhime applies a horrific effect that stagnates an opponent in all ways upon contact, slowing them severely, even slowing their breathing and heart rate. Three uses of this is normally enough to stop all vital processes and kill a person. One slash is enough to slow a person drastically. * Hyoran Jigoku (Hailstorm Hell) - Byakuhime creates a whirling storm of ice crystals around the sword, which can be directed by the sword as an offensive ability. The puncturing power of this is so high that anyone attacked by it will be severely injured. * Kottahana (Frozen Flower) - Byakuhime causes ice crystals to form around a person and freeze onto their skin, then the frozen ice crystals form into a flower bud and bloom, ripping the trapped person apart. Deadly single target skill. * Jikan Kussetsu (Time Refraction) - Byakuhime can stutter time to cut with three slashes while there is only one movement. This ability ensures omnidirectional attack, and releases three icy cuts that linger and explode, knocking away everyone in front quite forcefully. * Arashi Suishoken (Storm Crystalsword) - Byakuhime forms a circle of ice swords around the wielder, then launches them at high speed, slashing everyone around the wielder for heavy physical and cold damage. * Kori no Kokoro: Jikanteishi (Iced Heart: Stop Time) - Byakuhime literally stagnates the world and stops time from its wielder's perspective. The wielder is free to do as they want. Relationships MasayoshI Ayashi Shirayuki had considered Masayoshi as the person closest to her, as both had suffered a life of being tailored for the sole purpose of war against all the enemies of Clan Ayashi. Despite their circumstances and stasuses as being the "Ultimate Weapons of the Ayashis", Shirayuki was determined to take control of her own fate, and endlessly encouraged her brother to do the same. It is known by a select few that Shirayuki cares deeply for her brother, and sought to save him from his past and inner demons, as well as from their other family members. This love for her brother ultimately led to her sacrifice to save him and their companions when all of them were surrounded by vengeful Ayashi warriors whom followed their Elders' wishes. Felicia Aesion Felicia was the first Aesion that Shirayuki had met in her life. As they got to know each other, the latter grew more and more trustful of the Aesion Matriarch, and came to see her as a mother figure. Shirayuki gained the resolve she needed from Felicia and the other two Aesion Matriarchs, which allowed her to possess the unbreakable determination to find her long-lost brother after his disappearance. Whenever Shirayuki felt that she needed her, Felicia was there to aid her in her time of need. Erienne Aesion It is unknown how Shirayuki had met Erienne prior to Masayoshi's return (who was under the cover identity of "Nohr" at the time). However, the former was known to trust Erienne enough to help "Nohr" emerge from his shell, and make him accept who he really was. She also had great respect for Erienne, whom she saw as a spiritual sister, but never managed to tell anyone of it before her death. Elesis Phenex Shirayuki held respect for Elesis, and was concerned over the latter's well-being when she noticed that the Phenex hid her real emotions from others, and knowing that she harbored feelings of inferiority from how her rival, Erienne, mostly took the spotlight throughout their journey. Despite being unable to address the issue, it was later resolved during the confrontation between Erienne and the Artifact Spirit Grianne. Rena Caelestae Rena and Shirayuki shared a form of mutual understanding, but also mishaps due to the latter bearing jealousy of the former's well-proportioned body. The reason for this was because Shirayuki had been forced to keep her younger vessel form over her original body due to being afflicted with an unknown incurable curse that would inevitably spell her doom. In her final moments, Shirayuki still considered Rena as a good friend, even when the Caelestae proved to be somewhat rude to her in the end. Trivia Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females